They See You When You're Sleeping
by DappledleafTheBootiful
Summary: A Christmas story that I partly got the idea from seeing ArghhWhyCantIThinkOfOne's Christmas story After their mother got murdered, three kits were forced to flee into dangerous surroundings where every step they take could be being watched and every breath could be their last. Two or three-shot. Christmas comes into this eventually, trust me
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be a two-shot but I might make it longer, depending on if I can be bothered. Or if I think it deserves an ending.**

**Also, I got this idea from ArghhWhyCantIThinkOfOne's Christmas story though mine is completely different I don't understand copywrite so I put their name just in case.**

**They See You When You're Sleeping**

Mistletoe curled up tighter next to her siblings, Carol and Snowflake, the whistle of the wind keeping her awake. The steady snores of her sister and brother indicated their deep slumber, yet she couldn't sleep at all.

Cats could never sleep safely since a large group of rogues and loners took over. Clans were either killed or forced to flee and sadly, the rogues were why Mistletoe's mother met her demise.

Mistletoe was the youngest, a pure white she cat with green eyes. Her sister, Carol was white with a black paw, like their mother and Snowflake, her brother, was white with large black patches.

Carol was the eldest, and Mistletoe's least favourite. She was such a bossy and perfect little cat. She didn't really like Snowflake either. He wasn't annoying, much, but tended to tease Mistletoe for being the only pure white. Normally that ended in a fight and Mother was forced to stop them. Carol always sat out of the way, demurely licking her paws as if she had nothing to with it. Normally she didn't which was also why Mistletoe disliked her. She never wanted to have _fun_.

Their mother, in-case you were wondering, was called Star. She had died that day and Mistletoe struggled to forget what happened.

* * *

_"Snowflake, stay in the glade! If you head into the treeline you might run into Them."_

_Snowflake paused, looking up at Star with an innocent expression. "What's Them, Mother?"_

_Star sighed, knowing he was mocking. She had warned them many times before they left. _

_Mistletoe trotted up to him, "These new rogues, rabbit-brain!"_

_Snowflake cuffed her, "I knew that!"_

_"Then why did you ask?"_

_"Kittens, please!" Came Star's weary voice, stopping the argument before it could grow into an actual fight._

_"Sorry Mother." They both chorused, though neither meant their apology. It wouldn't be long before they started up again and Star knew that. So, sighing again, she sent them off to join Carol who had been pretending that she wasn't watching nosily._

_As the cool sun-high turned slowly into sun-set, the three all grew bored._

_"Mother has gone into Home to get us food. Now we can run!" Cried Snowflake, excitedly. Mistletoe looked over to the small former-twoleg dwelling that was their humble little house, and noticed Star look at her warningly. _

_"Mother's watching." Pointed out Carol who had followed Mistletoe's gaze._

_Snowflake looked over and at that moment, Star trotted out with a large rabbit she had stored in there for winter prey. The snow inside made a great preserver, so that was where all of their food went. _

_"Eat up kits!" She dropped it and headed back in to get her own prey. Mistletoe assumed she would get a mouse and sure enough; Star always did. _

_Star came back out with, sure enough, a mouse clasped in her jaws. She swallowed it immediately and watched the kittens, making sure they didn't start arguing over the food like they often did when she left. _

_The rabbit was only half eaten when Mistletoe and the others had finished. Reluctantly, Star picked it up and trotted to the treeline to leave it for the scavengers. A half eaten carcass would reek of blood for miles away and it would also be no good to eat after a day or two. _

_A large scream made the kittens jump, noticing it was coming from Star. Mistletoe made to run after Star but Carol held her back._

_"Let. Me. Go!" Mistletoe huffed between struggles. Carol was stronger and larger, even bigger than Snowflake, and so was easily able to hold her smaller sister from reaching Star. _

_They were too far to really see what was happening, but Star's fear-scent carried towards them, unnerving the kits even more. Plus, there was another scent. Quite a few. It couldn't be..Them!?_

_Snowflake suddenly meowed quietly, "What if it's them!" _

_Mistletoe huffed. Her siblings were always the first to say things, right before she did! _

_"It probably is." Muttered Carol, fear and panic hiding in her mew. _

_"W..what do we do?" Stuttered Mistletoe, giving up struggling and gazing at Carol fearfully. Snowflake looked as well. Carol seemed to be deep in thought for a moment and then she got up suddenly._

_"Run, quickly!" _

_"We can't-" _

_"I said RUN!" Carol was already off so Snowflake and Mistletoe had no choice but to follow. Mistletoe felt like a traitor, leaving her mother to die though that didn't stop her fleeing. If they stayed, They would find them..And kill them._

* * *

Mistletoe awoke with a start. That dream was so vivid it felt as if she was there.

"Mother!" She cried, "I had a bad dr-"

"Mother isn't here, remember?" Snowflake sighed, as if he was older by many moons and not just a few moments.

"Wha-"

"She died, remember?"

"Stop interrupting me!" Mistletoe flattened her ears. "And yes, I do remember. No thanks to you all."

"As if you're so perfect yourself." Teased Snowflake.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Carol meowed, desperately trying to claim the role of Mother. Mistletoe ignored her, hissing softly at Snowflake.

"I'm more perfect than you.." She trailed off, Snowflake purring as he won the argument, as she struggled to think of an insult. "Mouse-brain!" She spluttered. it was overused and meant nothing, though it was all that she could think of.

Snowflake grinned, "Mouse-brain to you too." He said between giggles.

"It's just an-"

"Stop _arguing_!" Spat Carol, stunning them into silence. "Thank you." She meowed sarcastically.

As they left the hole in the tree roots that they had hidden in, all of Mistletoe's early morning chattiness evaporated. They were in the forest and she knew who lurked in the forest.

Snowflake was also silent, for once relying on Carol to help. Carol seemed unsure, snapping once or twice at so many questions.

"Look, I don't know where we are going, I don't know where we are, I don't _know_!" Mistletoe was surprised to see tears glimmering in her eyes. Her sister, who she always relied on like a brick wall, was beginning to crumble. Despite her being a goody-four-paws, Carol was always the calm one who tended to help watch over Mistletoe and Snowflake when Mother was hunting. It was surprising and upsetting to see Carol beginning to break down. Beginning to collapse. She suddenly seemed younger and more helpless than Mistletoe.

They walked around in a nervous silence. Carol lead, though her ears were flat and her tail was lashing. Even Snowflake daren't ask more questions.

Mistletoe had to hold back tears as they walked. If Carol was scared, Mistletoe was terrified. They were four, nearly five moons old and trekking around a forest with no source of protection.

Even if it was what twoleg's, and Mother, called Before Christmas, Mistletoe didn't feel any different to the day before.

Mother's mother had the rare trait of understanding twolegs and so Mother felt obliged to tell them about it and how they had to give each other a bit of prey or something. Though Mistletoe and Snowflake hadn't been bothered, Carol and Mother couldn't wait. Carol had always been Mothers favourite with the same likes and dislikes so maybe that was why Carol was so sad. Mistletoe didn't really understand though. How could Carol be sadder when they all lost a mother? Though she never spoke during that walk, Mistletoe was full of questions.

Eventually she had to speak though, since her belly had been rumbling for a while and it was getting late.

"I'm hungryyy!" She whined. Mistletoe tried to keep the whine out of her voice but it was painfully obvious.

"And my paws hurt!" Added Snowflake. He didn't whine and Mistletoe wondered how he managed to sound rather casual. As if they were out for a normal walk with Mother and not running for their lives.

Carol glared at them. "Don't you think that _I'm _hungry or that _my _paws hurt?" She growled, "No. You didn't because all you think about is _yourselves!_"

"I'm sorry!" Meowed Snowflake, snapping a little.

"So am I." And this time Mistletoe meant it. She hadn't realised how selfish she was being. It was hard to remember that Carol was the same age as them, even if she acted wise beyond their years.

Her thoughts were interrupted when light snowfall drifted down. None of the kittens had ever seen snow before and despite the thought that they were possibly being followed, all three gazed at it.

"Right, lets keep going. We don't want to be stuck here at night." Carol said after a while.

"What if I do?" Muttered Snowflake. Carol said nothing but her eyes flashed with a mix of anger and hurt. She was trying so hard to get them to safety and Mistletoe felt bad for her. Though she didn't stick up for Carol because Snowflake had a very small point. She disliked the 'We don't want to' and disliked the fact that younger siblings never had a say. Though she wasn't as outspoken and rude as Snowflake, normally, so she kept her thoughts to herself as they trundled through the forest. Snow fell quicker and with larger flakes and soon they were walking through snow that nearly engulfed their paws.

Had they have been in a different situation, Mistletoe would've played in it. Yet she couldn't so, reluctantly, she followed Carol silently. She didn't dare speak again, unless it upset Carol. Though her belly hurt with so much emptiness. And her paws ached terribly after walking for so long. Mistletoe had rarely left the glade before so she was not much of a walker.

As night fell, Carol found a decent looking den using a deserted badger den. It was a long tunnel that turned at the end so Mistletoe couldn't see where it went. She was itching to explore though Carol shot her a glanc that plainly stated _Don't you dare. _

Snowflake dared however and raced towards the tunnel, ignoring Carol's cries and demands for him to return. He turned and stuck out his tongue before turning the corner. Mistletoe was surprised to see Carol sitting down and crying miserably.

Warily, Mistletoe padded up. "What's wrong?"

Carol turned on her. "I tried so hard! _So _hard and yet what do you do?" Carol paused, glaring at Mistletoe who trembled slightly. "You all think solely of yourselves. Don't forget that _I _lost a mother and _I _save both your and Snowflake's pelts so many times already! If you didn't want me, then why didn't you say so!" With that, she stormed out of the badger den, still sobbing.

They never saw Carol again.

**This might be a three-shot actually since this was partly just introducing characters and such.**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the final part of this little two-shot. Though there will be a small epilogue afterwards though it won't be very long.**

* * *

The soft dawn rays filtered in through the entrance of the badger den and Mistletoe yawned sleepily.

She looked around, noticing Snowflake curled up next to her, snoring rather loudly. Carol still hadn't returned and Mistletoe was worried. More than worried. She knew the dangers of this forest and what could happen to her sister. Carol was the leader so what would happen if she..passed?

"Hey, sleepy-head." Mistletoe pawed at her brother who groaned and sat, blinking in the sunlight. The snow outside was still there, glistening in the dawn. This forest was the true meaning of 'Beautiful but Deadly'. A cat who didn't know the dangers could walk around casually whilst the rogues sat and watched, considering their attack. That was what made it so unsettling. They knew about Carol, Mistletoe and Snowflake and had watched them throughout the day. They could've easily killed the three kits in an instant yet they didn't. Normally they struck at night which was the main reason Mistletoe feared Carol may never return.

"Whaaaat?" He stifled a yawn.

"Carol isn't back." Mistletoe's voice shook with fear and sorrow for having probably lost a sister. A lone kit, as independent as she was, could be a prime target. There were rumours that they feasted on cat flesh and that was why they were so blood thirsty. Mistletoe hoped it wasn't true.

"Isn't she?" Snowflake didn't sound as if he believed her and looked around. "She isn't!"

Mistletoe resisted an 'I told you so' and sat there, watching him panic slightly.

"What will we do!" He meowed, frantically dashing into the tunnel. "Carol!" He yowled. But to no avail. Carol wasn't there.

"Should we-"  
"Lets look for her!" Snowflake decided, rushing to the entrance, "Come on then!"

Grumpily, Mistletoe followed. As irritated as she was about never having a say, Carol was there top priority, for once, so she couldn't afford to argue.

They stuck together, looking for their sister as well as keeping an eye out for Them. Snowflake bounded on ahead, peering behind a tree and letting out a strangled cry. "M..Mistletoe!"

Mistletoe raced towards him and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. Bile rose up in her throat and she was forced to look away.

Her annoying, perfect, angry, reliable sister was laying there, throat ripped out, beside a tall birch tree. The stench of blood and death was overpowering and Mistletoe couldn't believe it. Just two days ago, they were all playing like normal kits.

Snowflake was silent. Not speaking for the fear of crying like Mistletoe was doing. He, too, was dumbfounded by this gory scene.

"S..She's dead!" Sobbed Mistletoe.

"I'm not blind." Retorted Snowflake, but not with the usual cheeky gusto he kept even in the most difficult situations.

There was no scent of Them but Mistletoe and Snowflake knew who murdered their sister. Yet they couldn't do anything about it. What could two young kits do to a large number of rogues who killed for fun. Carol didn't do anything to deserve this.

"Happy Christmas." Muttered Snowflake sarcastically.

In all of what happened, Mistletoe had forgotten that it was that Twoleg celebration. That made it worse since both Mother and Carol looked forward to it. Now they were dead.

"Mother always said how it was a time of peace and love. Where everyone forgave and when spiritual connections were at their strongest." Mistletoe tearfully recited Mother's words that she'd said so excitedly.

* * *

_"Everycat everywhere holds a truce for that day." Star finished. Mistletoe and Snowflake were yawning but Carol's eyes were bright with curiosity. Star never said anything but Carol was her favourite. She tried to hide it but she expected that her other kits already knew._

_"Mother, that makes no sense!" Pointed out Mistletoe. "How could cats know about it?"_

_"They call it a different name. Peacetree." Carol meowed, a little smugly at remembering something that her siblings didn't._

_"That's a stupid name." Snowflake gave a mrow of amusement. "Why are trees peaceful?"_

_"Twolegs decorate them with peace offerings and we will put prey underneath a birch tree and-"_

_"Why a birch tree?" Mistletoe was rather curious._

_"They stand out amongst the brown trees." Star told them. "Anyway, we will put some prey, that we caught ourselves, underneath it and then bury them like those shiny things my mother always talked about. She said how Twolegs opened random ones and got stuff out of them. So many cats bury prey beneath the Peacetree and then we will come eat it on Christmas day."_

_Carol had a small question which she asked nervously, not wanting to sound ignorant like her annoying siblings, "Why do we call it Christmas and not Peacetree? And do we bury them on Christmas Eve?"_

_"We are from a line of kittypets, or Twoleg owned cats, so we call it that. You also know how my mother understood Twoleg speech and so knew all about it. And that is when we bury it, you are correct, Carol."_

_Carol grinned, "Can't wait then! How long 'till it's here?" _

_"Well, I think only a Quarter-Moon or something. Seven sun-rises to be exact." Star was pleased to have at least one kit exited about Christmas, or Peacetree. Mistletoe and Snowflake had scarpered into the glade quickly once the tale was over. Only Carol remained._

_Neither Star, nor Carol, could wait until Christmas._

* * *

And now both were dead. The brief flashback from the past had struck her where it hurt most. Mistletoe wished that she could've been more like Carol. That was something she never thought that she'd think, but it was true. Mother loved Carol the most because Carol listened. Now Mistletoe would love to hear one more tale.

There was a time when Snowflake wished that the stories could end but he also regretted everything slightly. He recovered quickly and nudged his sister,

"Unless you want to end up like them, lets keep going." For once, Snowflake was quieter, sensible. This wasn't a game, he realised. It was his fault that Carol had ran off and gotten herself killed and he doubted that he would ever forgive himself.

"You're not the boss." Mistletoe glared at him but said nothing more. They walked side by side, Carol's body shrinking as they headed further away. Mistletoe would never be able to look at another birch tree again.

"I hate Them." Snowflake said suddenly.

"Shhh!" Mistletoe shushed him quickly. "They're watching."

"That was a sick game that they played. They knew about C..Cr..Christmas," He paused, finally able to pronounce it, "plus they knew about birch trees and gifts. They left her near us deliberately."

Mistletoe was dumbfounded and she nodded slowly, "You're right!" She said, forgetting to whisper.

"Don't be so surprised!" Snowflake pretended to cuff her but he didn't feel quite right. He didn't feel playful and there was no spring in his stride anymore. Mistletoe noticed the flatness in his meow and looked at him anxiously. He was mourning more than he was letting on. There was no point in asking if he was alright. Of course he wasn't! They just lost two family members so neither felt alright. They never would, Mistletoe thought.

By sheer luck, Mistletoe managed to catch a robin rather clumsily. It had been forever since they ate and both had forgotten how starving they were. It felt good to rip into some prey and they didn't even bother fussing about the feathers. Mistletoe was silently afraid that the rogues would catch them eating their prey but if they were watching, Mistletoe and Snowflake had eaten in peace.

It was a small, scrawny thing but it filled them up a little, slightly boosted their moral, made them ready to return to walking.

Where were they even going? Carol must've been leading them somewhere though she had never told them. They were probably walking to get out of the forest though it was so huge, both thought that it must've gone on forever.

They became even more alert as sun-high turned into dusk and then sun-set and finally moon-rise. Neither one noticed the full moon, neither one admired the stars that shone so much brighter. They didn't even play in the snow that started to fall. Both wanted to find somewhere to rest, knowing now was when they were most vulnerable.

The night was clear and peaceful and though they were alert, soon they began to drop their guard. A mixture of exhaustion and sorrow made them just want to hurry on. So that meant neither one noticed three pairs of green eyes, stalking them behind a tree.

It all happened so fast, Mistletoe could scarcely believe what happened.

All three leapt out, claws targeted at the two young kittens' necks.

Mistletoe screamed, "Snowflake!"

But before he could react, two cats, a she cat and a kit that were both identical, raced forward and blocked the attack. Mistletoe noticed how they sparkled and glittered and how there pelt's were slightly invisible.

The three snarled, though they soon died away. "I..It can't be!"

"What is it, Shudder?" One of them asked.

"Two spirit cats!" Replied Shudder, still in shock.

They seemed to have forgotten why they were here as all three turned and raced away.

"Cowards." The smaller Spirit rolled it's eyes.

At once, Mistletoe and Snowflake recognised the Spirits and raced forward. Mother was crying a little with joy as she nuzzled her two remaining kits.

"I'm so sorry." Snowflake meowed solemnly, for once, as he turned to the smaller Sprit who turned out to be Carol.

There were tears in Carol's eyes as she responded, "I'm sorry too."

Mistletoe was amazed. Two cats who she never thought would apologize, apologized. To each other!

Everyone was crying a little as they reunited, though Snowflake tried to hide it.

"Come and follow us," Mother meowed once everyone had calmed a little, "we know the way out of this hell."

They all ran until the sun started to rise. They had reached the edge and there was a moorland ahead, full of hills and opportunity.

"This is a Clan that I told you about. WindClan." Mother explained as Mistletoe gazed in sheer wonder at this new place. "Your father lives here and he will take you in. He knows what happened."

Then Carol cried out, "Mother, why are they fading!?"

"Christmas is when spiritual connections are strongest, remember, but now that it has truly finished, we must return."  
"No!" Begged Snowflake desperately flinging himself at the fading cats. To his horror, he went straight through.

Soon, they had truly gone and the event stunned both kits as they looked at each other in shock.

Though they couldn't stay like that for long. They had to find their father.

This was their new home.

**Oof that was a little rushed but I hope that it was alright! The epilogue will be out hopefully tomorrow so keep an eye out for that, if you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My second attempt at writing this epilogue. My first for some reason didn't work and so I am back with a much better epilogue! Thanks for all of the support on this everyone!**

**Epilogue**

Head bowed in a silent vigil, Mistletoebranch grieved over the death of her brother. Snowflakerunner had died from a deadly outbreak of greencough that killed off probably an entire third of the clan. Dovestar was dying, the remaining four lives having been taken days apart. Her mate, Talonclaw had died from it and her father was one of the first to go. She only had her two kits remaining from her entire family.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Hollypaw asked, sitting beside Mistletoebranch. Ivypaw sat on the other side, sharing her sister's look of wariness and sorrow. They, too, were also sad that their uncle had passed, but they weren't used to comforting their mother who had always seemed so unbreakable.

"I'll get over it." Mistletoebranch answered, staying brave for her kits. She didn't want to worry them and it was true. Give it a moon and the mental wounds would've healed at least a little bit.

Both sisters seemed to be exhausted so Mistletoebranch sent them both to bed. They both had their final assignment the next day and they had to be wide awake.

Complaining a little, they trailed off towards the apprentice den, leaving there mother alone.

The white she cat raised her head, watching the cloudy sky for any glimpse of silverpelt. Snowflakerunner had never believed in StarClan and claimed them to be foolish kitten tales, but Mistletoebranch tried her best to honour them. She imagined Carol, Mother and Snowflakerunner all together again. Soon, Mistletoebranch would join them.

The clan was silent for once, giving Mistletoebranch time to grieve. She wasn't alone though; Snowflakerunner's best friend, Amberfox, was sitting a little ways off. Mistletoebranch noticed the small tears dampening the earth and felt a mild pity for the ginger and white tabby. They spoke no words, acting as if each other didn't exist, but once or twice, they looked at each other. They had never gotten on but now they were united in their grief.

Dawn slowly poked its head over the moor and brought an array of beautiful colours. Mistletoebranch was exhausted and once everyone started waking, she fell asleep in the warriors den.

* * *

_She awoke in a field full of flowers, the trills of birdsong the only sound, the scent of fresh air on the breeze. _

_She yawned, admiring the beauty even though she was still half asleep. What even was this place? Mistletoebranch thought, moving through the field of flowers that lazily swayed in the breeze. _

_To her surprise, once she left the flowers, the birdsong quietened and she could hear chatting from all directions. She immediately recognised Lakebush and Foxstar. Foxstar was the deceased ThunderClan leader and Lakebush, his loyal deputy, was also dead. So what were they doing here? If she looked close enough, she could see a faint glimmer on their semi-transparent fur. It couldn't be..Could it?_

_Mistletoe had unknowingly entered StarClan! So maybe that meant that Mother and her siblings had to be here. She moved through the grass ,as it gradually changed to woodlands, with renewed enthusiasm. She recognised Talonclaw and what must've been his family and she noticed his father, but still there was no sign of her family. _

_Mistletoebranch wandered around, becoming desperate as the chances of finding her family lowered. Maybe they weren't here and that was why she couldn't find them? _

_Feeling crushed, she gave up hope and began retreating back to the flower field, hoping to wake up. _

_She reached the flowers and her heart lifted suddenly. There was Mother and Carol! She raced towards them, happily._

_"Mistletoe!" Carol cried and the sisters renewed their bond by touching noses. She did the same to Mother who was too overcome with emotions to talk. Suddenly, a black and white figure launched out of the flowers, knocking Mistletoebranch to the ground. _

_She let out a yelp but it soon turned into a purr when she noticed who knocked her down. Her irritating brother, Snowflakerunner, pretended to bite her throat but Mistletoebranch kicked him away, wrestling him to the ground._

_"I win!" She purred, triumphantly. _

_Snowflakerunner huffed and wriggled out of her grasp. _

_It felt like old times, together with her family. Mistletoe hadn't realised how much she missed them until she became reunited once more. _

_Her father, she finally noticed, was beside Mother and both of them grinned at each other. The family was together and Mistletoe loved every moment._

* * *

She awoke the next day, a song in her heart.

**That is it! The finale to my little Christmas three-shot. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
